We Fight, We Break Up, We Kiss, We Make Up
by Jem.Rainbow
Summary: All couples argue, it's inevitable. But after a massive blow up between Jax and Emma leads to a break up, everyone is a bit miserable. Can he make up for letting her down? And will Emma be able to sing for the talent show without chickening out?


**Hello my wonderful people! I am in an amazing mood, that has made me very productive. So, I finished this little baby that's been in my documents for months. It's a two-shot, by the way. And yes, the title is from Hot N Cold by Katy Perry.**

 **Also, _SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!_ I have decided to challenge myself to publish 50,000 words worth of content by the end of the year, starting with this story! It will be hard, but I think we can pull it off! Who's with me?**

 **I love you guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Every Witch Way, by any means. However, the plot to this story and the OC (s) are my creation.**

* * *

"I don't understand why it is _such_ a big deal!"

"It's a big deal because you promised to be there!"

"Enough! Both of you!" Andi finally intervened, getting between her arguing friends. Never, in her life, has she imagined being a peace maker. Let alone a peace maker in the middle of a fight between _Jemma_. Why exactly was this happening again?

Right, Em had to audition for the talent show, Jax swore he'd be there, and he didn't show. Because he was with Phillip, playing video games.

Andi made a mental note to murder his ass later for not checking the date before playing games with Jax.

Em had run off stage, and had to reschedule for two days later. And once she calmed down and found out where he was, she was _pissed_. Rightfully so, in every mind but his.

"Look Em, I know you're mad, you have every right to be. Birdman, you fucked up. But is it really worth all this?" She asked, desperate to put an end to this hour long fight. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen.

"Oh, so you think I'm over reacting?!" Emma accused, crossing her arms. Andi could not believe that they were being so stubborn. Scratch that, she actually could. She just didn't like watching Emma and Jax argue in Em's living room.

"No, that is not what I'm saying." She responded gently, trying not to get angry. The last thing that would help was her getting mad.

"It's what you should be." Jax mumbled with a snort, having to know damn well they both could hear him. Did he _want_ to be murdered?

"What?!" Emma snapped, giving him a look Andi thought for sure would strike him dead. He just chuckled.

"You heard me."

"You think I'm over reacting?"

"Was I speaking another language when I said it?!" He fired back. Andi swore to god, she was about to string them up and hang them in a tree. With dogs and birds. Yeah, that would teach them a lesson. Because dear _god_ she had a headache!

"You promised me you'd be there! And you didn't even look at the damn calender this morning, Jax!" Emma shouted, throwing her arms around because when she's mad that's what she does, talks with her hands.

"How many times do I have to tell you; I didn't _know_ it was today!" He replied, talking slowly just to piss her off.

"Yeah, ok. Coming from the person that didn't even check his _marked_ calendar this morning!" Emma snorted. Jax made a snap judgement out of anger, and said something he knew he'd regret later.

"You know what; maybe if you are going to make a big deal out of something this small we shouldn't be together anymore!" He shouted. Emma was being controlled by her anger at the moment, the hurt not registering.

"You know, maybe you're right!" She shouted back. Andi tried to get in the way, make them see _reason,_ but it was useless.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Jax flashed out, and the reality of what just happened came as a slap in the face to Emma. She dropped her arms, mouth opened in shock and tears pricking her eyes. Did that really just...

"A-Andi. D-did we really just...?" Emma trailed off, starting to cry. She fell back on the couch and Andi sat next to her, being used as a human tissue.

"I know Em, I know." She whispered, as Emma lost all control and just started to _sob_ on her best friend's shoulder. Andi made another mental note.

 _Ressurect Phillip, because he's going to suffer fixing this damn mess with me._

* * *

 **With Jax**

As he flashed into his bedroom, the reality of what he'd just done hit Jax like an anvil just fell on his chest.

A _very_ heavy one.

 _Oh, hell._ He thought, sitting on his bed. The moment he unlocked the home screen of his phone he saw the notifications.

 _Em's Audition Today!_

 _7 Texts From Em_

 _5 missed calls from Em_

 _3 missed calls from Andi_

 _4 Texts From Andi_

It was in that moment that he knew he'd screwed up massively. He ran a hand through his hair, clicking what was most likely the safest set of texts.

 _ **Morning Jaxy! I'm so ready for today! I'm scared, but I know I'll be okay with you there.**_

Guilt.

 _ **Jax... Where are you? I just got to the auditorium and I don't see you? Are you running late?**_

More guilt.

 _ **Okay... now I'm upset. I just called you, and you didn't pick up. What's going on?**_

He closed his eyes and held his breath for a few seconds.

 _ **Jax I'm about to go on! Where are you? I'm scared...**_

Keep going, keep reading.

 _ **Okay, I just blew the audition. I'm calling you again.**_

 _ **Why the hell aren't you picking up the phone?!**_

At that point he'd most likely been fucked.

 _ **I just found out you're at Phillip's, and once again no answer. You're pissing me off now. I'm coming over there.**_

And he stood corrected.

He wasn't even going to chance it with the voicemail. The texts were guilt inflicting enough.

 _ **Yo, birdman. What the hell? Em is freaking out backstage. I swear to god, you better get here soon.**_

 _ **Okay, Em just ran off stage. Nice going dipshit! You're so lucky I'm not there... wherever the fuck you are. I just called you twice, and Em has I don't know how many times.**_

 _ **You're at Phillip's! You son of a... You better pick up my call this time.**_

 _ **Emma and I are going to kill you.**_

She wasn't wrong. Andi had only become a peacemaker after he and Emma had been going at it for like an hour. Before then she was just letting Emma get her fix.

He opened his contacts and her name came up, since she was the last call he'd made. His thumb hovered over the call button, figuring out whether to hit it or not. He felt absolutely shitty, and he wanted to apologize.

 _She won't answer._ A voice in his head echoes. _Andi won't let her, and even if she gives her the option to answer you Emma won't. At the very least to get as close to even as she can. You fucked up royally._

He sighed, hitting the back button and going to Phillip's contact instead. He'd need help. Because he already felt like he was drowning without her. In the back of his mind, he felt himself agreeing with Andi.

 _Yeah. Nice going dipshit._

This could not possibly be any worse.

* * *

 **Lunch, Two Days Later**

"Heyo!" Phillip said peppily, sitting with Emma at her otherwise empty lunch table. She looked up from her tray, sighed, and dropped her spork into Monday's infamous mystery meat. Phillip was a little bit scared; she looked worse than Maddie that time she went a month with no facial, fought with Diego and the panthers, and found out Emma would be their step sister come December.

Last month was not good for her.

"What do you want Phillip?" Emma growled. Sure, she _looked_ like she was pretty normal. Besides her unkempt hair and the fact that he could swear she let a zombie do her routine. But, he'd spoken to Andi about it and this most certainly confirmed that she was not okay. He was just glad Andi said Emma could fake some pep for the audition. She'd need it.

"Why do I have to _want_ something? Can't a guy just tell his future step sister hello?" He asked innocently. Emma just cut him a look, and he sighed.

"Okay, fine; I want something. Look, Andi told me you're not doing too well..."

"I'm fine!" She responded defensively, proving his point. He just looked at her, making a look that said _I see what you mean_ appear on her face. He continued.

"I want you to try to talk to Jax."

"Oh hell n-" She said, starting to stand. He grabbed her arm, setting her back down.

"Please, just hear me out."

She grumbled a "fine" and paid attention once again.

"Look, I know you two aren't happy with each other, but this is dumb. You're both miserable. So just put a stop to this nonsense." He insists. Emma bit her lip, thinking it over before shaking her head no.

"Phillip, I can't. He really hurt me. And... what would I even say?" She asked, gesturing to the side of the room Jax was standing on, flirting with _another_ random girl. If looks could kill, Emma would be a mass murderer by now. And it had been less than 48 hours.

"You start with hello. And you end in 'I forgive you'." He reassured her with a gentle smile.

"You do realize that would involve him apoligizing, right?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Phillip gave her a pleading look, making her sigh. Emma shook her head, clearly planning Haley's murder, as her glare was on her.

"I'm sorry Phillip. I can't, I just can't." She shook her head again, going to dump her tray. Phillip sighed, hoping Andi would have better luck with Jax.

* * *

"So, Jax. Everyone's in here, and Gigi is following some case. That means the janitor's closet is free, if you wanna, you know. Ditch this place." Haley suggested with a seductive smile, nodding in that direction. Just as she was saying that Jax had noticed Emma dumping her tray and leaving.

He faked a smile, feeling uncomfortable with how close to him she was. He gently removed her hand from his chest, trying to be nice.

"Thanks Haley, but I think I better eat something. Besides, there's not long left in lunch. Wouldn't want to get caught." He laughed nervously, trying to make a good excuse. She giggled, nodding her head.

"Okay then. Guess we'll just have to take a rain check." She winked, leaving the cafeteria. Once she was out of sight Jax sighed in relief and sat down. He had already been approached in similar ways by another ten girls. And that was today alone.

"Sup Birdman!" Andi greeted, seeming to come out of nowhere. He jumped a little and gave her a glare, which she just smirked at as she sat down.

"You scared me." He said through gritted teeth. She just chuckled and quirked her eyebrows.

"What do you want?" He asked, rolling his eyes at her. Andi went over what she planned to say quickly in her head, and leaned forward.

"I want you and Emma to stop this nonsense and make up." She proposed, fully ready to force him back down into his chair and make him listen. Instead he just gave her a brief sarcastic laugh.

"Ha. Not a chance." He said with an eye roll.

"Look. I know you're not happy with each other, but I need you to be reasonable here. If you make an enemy out of Emma now, you'll never get her back." Andi explained gently.

"Maybe that's the point." He responded in a very 'duh' tone. He may be good at bluffing when it came to everyone else, but Andi saw right through his bs. He was in pain, he missed Emma.

Damn, two days and they already can't live without each other? They were so nauseatingly in love that they were both literal definitions of 'hot mess'. Difference is: Jax is coping by flirting. Phillip told her he hasn't slept with them, and he just turned down Haley, which furthered her point. Just coping, not moving on.

"I'm just going to assume that was rhetorical and that I don't need to call you out on that bull crap. Look, all I want is for you two to have a conversation."

Jax was mildly amused by this, and unable to keep it off his face. "Oh really? And what exactly would happen in said conversation?" It was a challenge, but Andi Cruz loves challenges. And she was doing this for them.

"You start with 'hi'. And you end in, 'I'm sorry, I was an ass, I love you. Please forgive me'."

"Yeah, that's not happening. Novoas don't do talking about feelings."

"They don't do falling in love either Birdman, but you've already broken that rule." Andi shot back, making him roll his eyes again. Andi caught Josh, Emma's new guy friend, out the corner of her eye.

 _Would it be wrong to make him feel threatened by a guy with a girlfriend? Nah._

"Of course, it's not like she's got much to lose. Not with another guy, that everyone thinks is better for her, around." Andi said casually, sipping her soda. Jax raised an eyebrow at her.

"Excuse me?" He asked, trying to conceal his slight panic. Emma was _his,_ even if they were fighting. Who the hell was planning to change that?

"Well, you know, Josh."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Birdman. You can't seriously tell me you've never seen the way he looks at her. He respected your relationship, but with it over and clearly not coming back..." Andi trailed off. Deep down, she felt wrong for saying something like that. Josh only gave Emma that look because she reminded him of his sister. But Jax didn't know that, and Jemma had to get back together. So, playing dirty it was.

"You're bluffing." Jax growled, honestly just praying she was. Andi looked at him and knew he took the bait. She had him, hook, line, and sinker. Now to reel him in.

"Hey, I'm just saying." She threw her hands up in the air, "You're not the only one that can go have a random hookup to move on."

Now she was pissing him off, and she knew it. But she kept it off her face. There was a thin sheet of sweat on Jax's face, his expression clearly an unhappy one, a growl in his throat. "Emma's not that kind of girl."

"And she wasn't the kind of girl to make out with somebody when you met her. But we both know that changed. Would it really be that hard to go from that to..."

"Enough!" Jax interrupted, unable to play it cool anymore. "I don't want to hear it."

"Well I think you needed to. Look, Emma loves you, okay. A hundred percent. But that used to be the case with Daniel too. You need to realize that you need to step the hell up or you are going to _lose_ her, Jax, just like he lost her. And I don't want to see that happen." Andi stressed, leaning forward.

"Look. I know you're just looking out for us, I get it. But, how would I even go about winning her back?"

"Start with going to the audition today. Don't draw any attention to yourself, because she doesn't want you there. But feeling your presence will help her."

"Okay. And then?"

"You're Jax Novoa. Figure it the hell out." Andi answered, leaving to dump her tray.

Jax groaned, his head in his hands. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 ** _The Audition_**

Jax quietly walked into the school auditorium at four o'clock that day, sitting in a seat where he'd be able to see Emma, although he wouldn't be visible. He saw he peak out from the curtains, swallow, and hide behind them again. There weren't many people there, only the judges, Gigi, and people like him that were supporting someone they loved.

He saw Emma peek out from behind the curtain, clear worry on her face. She was nervous out of her mind.

"Andi, I don't think I can do this!" She blurts nervously once she's back behind the curtain. She was singing a song she wrote for Jax. And after what just happened with them, it felt like she was going to die if, or rather _when_ she did.

"Em, calm down. This will be a piece of cake, trust me. Just... pretend it's _just_ a song. A group of words set to music."

"You really think I can do this?"

Andi didn't miss a beat. "Absolutely. It'll be hard, and of course the emotions will be there. But for now, Birdman has to go on the back burner."

Emma nodded, sounding much peppier. "You're right! For now, I have better things to worry about. Like my music."

"That's the spirit! Now let's show these judges who's boss!"

A minute or so later, Emma got called on. She took a deep breath, walking out onto the stage. Forcing Jax onto the back burner, and ignoring the fact that she thought she'd caught a glimpse of him, she started to sing.

 _I remember life before, faraway dreams and locking doors. Then you came, then you came._

As she sang that first line, Emma forced herself to remember she could do this. And at the thought of Jax, the smile came naturally. As it would have Saturday if he'd been there.

She'd always been a very shy person. Emma had never pushed herself as hard as she wanted to before she met Jax. All the dreams she had were foreign worlds and locked doors.

Jax watched from his seat, a grin on his own face. Emma always was an amazing singer. This song just.. took it a step further.

 _Afraid to fall, to be free. Always my own worst enemy. It isn't what, what you see._

She had literally been her own worst enemy. E had made her life hella complicated, and she had felt like she couldn't trust herself after what happened. But all Jax saw when he looked at her was a strong, good person.

 _I took time to realize that I couldn't do it by myself. Myself._

 _There's no gravity, when you're next to me. You always break my fall, like a parachute. When you're holding me, so weightless I can barely breathe. You always break my fall, my fall, like a parachute. You're my parachute._

He'd always been there to break her fall. Every time she was hurt, he was there. Regardless of whether it was a fight with Daniel or bringing her mom back. If she thought it was right, he stood by her. It was part of why she loved him, even after the fight...

Emma finished the song, the memories of Jax fueling her to continue. She wrote it for him, regardless of whether they were angry at each other.

Jax just sat there in the audience, amazed. She was an amazing singer, he already knew that, but woah. Just, woah.

He had to fix this mess...

* * *

 **So, how did you like it? Was it good? Make sure to leave a review, all feedback (excluding that of the doucebag variety) is appreciated!**

 **~Jem**


End file.
